Constructing a professional group is a keystone of any task in any area, whether the task relates to research, development, design, manufacturing, marketing or any other discipline. Complex tasks generally require more than one professional, wherein different people may be required to present expertise in different areas or aspects of the subject. The collective expertise of the group participants has to cover all required aspects of the task in which expertise is required.
Prior art documents mainly relate to searching for an individual expert in a particular subject. However, locating a group of experts that can address a problem is a challenging problem, having potentially high value but also high risk to the organization executing the task.
Even once a group of professionals is suggested, it may be required to assess the expertise level of the group, in order to determine whether the group is adequate for the task. Further, it may be required to assess the effect of additional recruiting or of departure of one or more group members. Expertise determination may apply to an individual, a team or even a company as a whole, in order to determine the extent of the company expertise in the subject.